The Yokai
An Extensive veiw on Yokai, should their become a Yokai empire made by players the information relating to such will be added here ''Yokai History 25 years ago when the rifts initially opened the first waves of Yokai appeared through them, thousands on thousands of D ranked Yokai rushing through in to the planets of the Sun Empire, while initially it seemed that they posed no threat this quickly was shown to be false, as soon the ravaging Yokai began to attack the live stock farms of the Sun Empire, quickly slaughtering, destroying and eating all that crossed their paths, starting the Yokai war in that one act. After five years of combat with the D Ranked Yokais it seemed to be slowing down and becoming more of a final extermination then a war, however.... on the day known as second contact... this would all change again, with a sudden massive influx of C and B ranked Yokai, the war was taken to the next level, with the live stock gone, and the majority of resources that would keep people alive gone both sides would turn to something that would later be striken from the history records, as both the Yokai and the Sun Empire tried to hide the fact it happened... as both sides took to many atrocities, from torturing their foes, to raping and forcefully breeding with their enemies when capturing them... but what both sides wished to hide most... was the fact they both began eating their enemies in order to keep up their battle strength and keep from growing weak from hunger. This single incident would soon change the way the entire war was fought, with the cration of the Hunters Guild, and many mercenary units to help combat the incressing Yokai numbers, things would grow even more dangerous 10 years in to the war... as the event that would become known as the Silent Harvest would occur, for the first time, the Yokai seemed to begin to gather under one banner, under one single leadership, though this was later proven to be false, it turned out that the Yokai were gathering under the A Rank races that came through following their commands and tactics, making them infinatly more dangerous then they previously were, sudden quick night strikes would keep occuring from this point on till the end of the war, while the Yokais would toy with the military forces during the day, keeping them on their feet and twitchy, at night the Yokai forces would actually strike, again and again causing more losses to the Sun Empires forces, however even with this kind of oposition. The Sun Empire seemed to hold its own, untill finally... 20 years in to the war, the Heavens Gate horror occured. A single handsom human (looking) male would walk right in to the emperor's throne room, during a meeting of the heads of the noble families and lunge at the Emperor, killing him outright, as the mans body shifted and changed, this incident, marking the first ever meeting with an S Rank Yokai... this Yokai's name... was Dark, that is all he referred to himself as... as he went on to strike at those around him.. killing the heads of every noble familly but the First, and Second.... both leaders would sacrifice themselves, activating a key hidden in their blood lines... that the Emperor himself had commanded them not to use.... and with this single outpouring of energy, evergy single human in the Sun Empires true potential would be unlocked, granting them equal footing with the Yokai invaders... with the loss of the S Rank leading them, the mass of the Yokai surrendered.... now five years after the war.... even with all the distruction fresh in the minds of the citizens of the Sun Empire... they try to get along with the Yokai.... while the leaders of the Sun Empire, watch...and wait... for the next true S Rank to arrive... and bring the Yokai under one banner... Yokai Class Ranking'' Yokai classes are ranked by their over all abilitys and chakra any one of the noble famillys, police or Hunters guild has a portable analyzer to tell the basic power of a yokai who has been registered Yokai ranks range from D-S Rank D- Not a threat to normal civilians C- a Threat to average civilians but not to trained personel B- a threat to new Hunters guild members but not too military personel A- a threat to any one outside of high ranking military or thouse of the special OPs division of the Noble Famillys S- a Massive threat to any one and every thing, any Yokai reciving an S Rank threat level would be under constant survaliance. (Please note even if your not registered the amount of power you are capable of falls under one of these five rankings)